Caught on the Other Side of the Wall
by RavenEyes
Summary: When Hogwarts is attacked and your only hope has fled (not willingly). Some of the most unlikely people come together to survive. Warning* There is reasons why it is rated R..read at your own risk!
1. Default Chapter

Caught On the Other Side of the Wall  
  
Ch. 1- Getting ready  
  
The magical world had seen better times. Indeed it had but things could have been a lot worst. That's what Hermione Granger kept telling herself. Hermione knew that even though things were as bad as she had seen them that the worst was still to come.  
Dumbledore was no longer of right mind. He went crazy shortly after Voldemort's powers were restored to him. Then Hogwarts became the main target for Death Eaters so most students went home. Harry's nightmares increased to him actually waking up with cuts and bruises on his arms from where in the dream he had been attacking something but in real life it was himself. Voldemort was beginning to get to him more then ever before.  
Voldemort was becoming more and more of a reality for more and more people each day. The death toll was becoming a really high number as well. Many friends such as Hagrid, Oliver Wood, Fred, Dean Thomas and much to Harry's dismay Cho Chang were among those who were murdered by evil. Things were never going to be the same. But that did not stop them from trying to continue with life. That did not stop the laughing and the jokes.  
This was one of those nights in the Gryffondor tower that made everyone's heart lighter. It was a chance to not forget but to mainly put off all the sadness everyone was carrying. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could not attend the party that night for they were planning on excaping. They didn't want any one to know where they were going and it being their 7th year at Hogworts they had plenty of experience of getting out without being noticed. "Harry do you have everything?" asked Ron. Harry was looking around the boy's dormitory. He didn't want to leave but knew he had to. Hogwarts just wasn't save anymore. "Yes but I am going to miss this place," he said with sadness. Ron frowned. He had to agree with his friend. Hogwarts was their second home and now they were running from it in the middle of the night. "Guys we have to do this," said Hermione as she looked at her friends. "Who knows when Voldemort is going to attack this school and Harry you can't be in it when that happens." "Your right. Let's go," said Harry. The three of them threw their bags over their shoulders and walked out under the invisibility cloak. 


	2. ch 2

Ch.2 -Another Passage  
  
The three of them walked slowly out of the boy's dormitory and when they were sure no one was looking they opened the portrait hole. It was a very painful trip because Harry just wanted to grab the wall and cry like a little kid in a toy store that he didn't want to leave. But he refrained himself from it.  
Hermione could sense her boy friends sadness but this was for his own good. Even if it didn't feel like it she knew he needed to get out of the castle. She wouldn't feel safe until he was. Then without much warning there was a loud "BAM!!" Green lights flashed every where. "What was that?" asked Hermione. "I don't know but we better get out of here," said Harry. But it was too late. Voldemort had entered the castle with his army of Death Eaters. Panic began to over take Hermione. They needed to get Harry out. But her Gryffondor pride allowed her to calm down. She needed to think. "Harry lets head to the dungeons. There is a secret passage that will take us out into the forest," said Hermione. "You mean to tell us that you knew of a way to get out of here and you never told us?" asked Ron. "That's right. I knew you would just use it to get into trouble," she said with her smart attitude. "Why didn't Harry ever see it on his map?" asked Ron. "Because Dumbledore had Snape put it down there after the map was made," Hermione said. "OK then let's go," said Harry. The invisibility Cloak hugged their bodies as they walked down the steps to the cold dreadful dungeon. It seemed to be the only place in the castle that did not have people running around screaming. "Looks like it's safe," said Hermione as she pecked around a corner.  
They walked past Snape's room and another room that none of them had ever been in. Then Hermione stopped in front of a wall at the end of the corridor. She took out her wand and started to tap on a brick when someone came up behind Ron and twirled him around making him scream. They all looked back to see Professor Snape standing there with Ginny. 


	3. ch 3

Ch. 3- The Separation  
  
"Where you gong to leave without Miss. Weasley?" he asked in his powerful voice. "Ginny how did you know where we was?" asked Ron. "Hermione isn't the only one that knows stuff Ron," said Ginny as if she was offended that Ron didn't think his sister could accomplish such a thing. "Well let's go before we was caught," said Harry. "Step aside. I will do the code," said Snape. He drew out his wand and tapped a brick on the wall. It was the same brick Hermione was going to tap. "Down here!" yelled someone from the other end of the corridor. "Hey they are coming," said Ron. Snape hurried tapping the bricks until finally a passageway opened. Ron dashed into it. "Hurry I think they're getting away!" yelled the figure that was approaching fast. Ginny then ran threw it. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Harry and Hermione then went to go threw it together but the Death Eaters were now just a couple of feet away. One of them lunged at Harry but Snape jumped in between them and the Death Eater was thrown off. Instead of grabbing Harry's backpack it grabbed Hermione's. All of this happened so fast that Harry didn't even know the Death Eater was that close until he felt Hermione's hand leave his as he jumped into the passageway.  
Hermione was knocked to the ground and another Death Eater tackled Snape to the ground. Hermione only had time to look up to see Harry turning around from inside the passage yelling her name. Before he could come back threw the passageway sealed up back into a wall as if the door had never been there. 


	4. ch 4

Chapter 4: Torture is sometimes the only way  
  
Hermione's heart was racing as she felt Harry's fingers slip from hers. Her insides screamed as she seen the fear in his eyes. It wasn't fear for himself but fear for her. "I'm strong Harry don't worry," that's what I kept telling myself as if he could some how hear me. Maybe he could hear me? Because from some were I got a great surge of energy as the Death Eater pulled me up from the ground and made me stair right into it's mask. "Where does this path lead!?" yelled the repulsive thing in my face. I just stood there as a solider would stand if the enemy were yelling at it in the face. Sadly this only angered the Death Eater and it caused him to punch me in the stomach. I doubled up in pain as I tried to keep my mind on one this. Getting Harry out of danger. "I am only going to ask you one more time before I unleash Hell upon you. Now where is that punk ass Potter going!!" he yelled. Hermione was sure if he had not had a mask on he would have spit all over her face. In response to the Death Eaters threats (which Hermione knew where not, hollow) she looked over at it and said, "Go ahead. I've been in worse place then hell." And with that the Death Eater took out his wand and yell "Crucio".  
Hermione's whole body felt like it was on fire and she was sure that her insides where going to explode. Then as if that was not enough another Death Eater raised his wand and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa"  
Hermione's body flew into the nearby wall.very very hard. She continued to scream in sheer pain. Everything started to go into a blur and she could still hear the Death Eater asking the same question ,"Where does the tunnel lead?" but she was ignoring it because she had no intentions on answering it. Then all of a sudden some one yelled, "Stop! Stop this at once!!!" it was professor Snape. Snape had been off to the side being held by some other Death Eaters. Watching until he could watch no more. "She has no clue where this path way ends. I was going to show them the way. I'm the one you want to interrogate. Let her go." And with that the pain stopped. Hermione was so weak that she could not even stand so she fell to the ground. He head was bleeding and he face and body was covered in bruises but that did not stop her mind from thinking, "He saved me!" 


	5. ch 5

Chapter 5: I can't watch this  
  
"I watched as they asked her the question over and over. Why did she have to be so stubbier? Could she just reply no or say nothing at all? It would not piss then off so much if she did. Now what are they doing? Oh shit!  
I can't watch then do this to her. As much as I hate her this still is too much." Severus Snape watched very much helpless as Hermione Granger was getting beaten unconscious. He watched as they used the unforgiving curse on her and then as her body was slammed up against the wall he was certain her heard her skull crack. There was nothing in the 10th Kingdoms that could have stopped him from yelling out. Just seeing her delicate body being put threw that much pain was like the pain was being put on him. "Stop! Stop this at once!!!" he heard himself say. But they still did seem convinced so "She has no clue where this path way ends. I was going to show them the way. I'm the one you want to interrogate. Let her go." Was the only thing he could think of. It worked! "They took the curse off her. This is good. No wait! Now they are going to want me to tell them." he tough.  
And just as he figured the Death Eaters then turned on him. "Listen I." but Snape didn't have to finish his sentence because Draco Malfoy came in at that moment. "I know where the pathway leads," he said in a board voice. 


	6. ch 6

Chapter 6: Thrown Down  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione on the floor and said, "Well I see Granger didn't give in. Well any ways her fight was in vain because I know where the passage ends." He pronounced again. "Tell me were Draco?" it was Draco's father. He had been the one behind the mask that had tortured Hermione. Why hadn't they noticed his voice before was totally a mystery. "Yes father. I over heard Dumbledore and Snape talking about it and it leads out into the forest. Our men should find them soon," he said with pride. But that was soon shot down. ""Our" men? There is no "Our" men Draco. There is the dark lords and "MY" men. You hold no authority here. Now go back to your dormitory." And with that his father left.  
Draco looked hurt but there was more anger then pain. He started to walk off just as the Death Eaters picked up the bloody mess known as Hermione. Snape couldn't help but think that she had seen better days.  
The Death Eaters took them out of the dungeons and up to the 2nd floor. They seemed to be looking for some certain room but when they opened the door to what looked like an old forgotten classroom they simply threw them in. Their wands were removed of course and Snape was put under a full body bind (Hermione was beat up so badly they didn't even bother with holding her down). But it was odd for them to just be thrown in an abandoned room. Right? But it wasn't abandoned. No it had some one in it. Some one was lurking in the darkness. Waiting for them. "Well hello professor. Miss Granger. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." Said a very snaky voice. It was someone that neither of them would have expected. 


	7. ch 7

Chapter 7: Punishment  
  
"Neville?" asked Hermione in shock. She wasn't sure if when they beat her up if they knocked something loss because she was sure she could see Neville Longbottom in front of them. "Yes Hermione. It's that stupid, squirmy little boy that always gets into trouble. Only this time, look who's in trouble." He said with just the tone of voice Draco would have been proud of. "I knew there was something wrong with you. I could tell it the moment you walked into my class room," said Snape who didn't seem all that surprised. "Ah yes I'm sorry Professor Snape but I wont be able to attend any more of your cat and mouse games. For you will never teach again. So let me say this in the words of many students "Yes!" Neville was acting completely mad. "Neville I want you to stop this right now. Death Eaters have taken over the school and we need to get out," said Hermione getting irritated.  
Neville then let go of a spine splitting laugh into the old musty classroom. "Oh Hermione, brilliant as ever you still could not see past your nose." And as he talked he raised up his sleeve to show the angry looking Death Mark. Snape's hurt just looking at Neville's. It brought back so many memories he never wanted to visit. "You know the Gryffondor tower actually had a bet going that very much involved your life. We would bet how long it would take you until you found out that Harry was cheating on you with Cho Chang. That was until I killed her because I lost the bet. I though you would haven't know way before he got you in the sack, but I was wrong" Neville was just going on and on and the more he did the more Hermione was on the verge of screaming and crying. She felt so exposed especially with Snape being in the room. "Neville shut up! Just shut up!!" she yelled finally. He had started to get into how he had seen her and Harry's first time and it was way to detail for her liking. Snape was also beginning to feel like he might blush with embarrassment but Snape NEVER blushed so he wasn't about to start now. "Neville look what do you want from us?" asked Hermione. "It's simple really. I want back what you two have stolen from me threw the years." Hermione and Snape looked t each other. Neville really had lost his mind. "You Professor Snape had stolen Dignity away from me. With you always making me look like a bigger fool to the class I felt so ashamed all the time so I am going to take Dignity away from Hermione." At this Hermione's whole body tensed up. This is not going like she tough it would. "And you Hermione had stolen Pride away from me. With you always getting everything right and me always doing it wrong, it made me look like a dumb ass. And I hated you for it. So I am going to make Professor Snape lose his pride and I am going to turn him into a Squib. You are going to be striped of all your magic abilities and then I am going to use memory charm to make you think that you have never had magic." Neville looked positively happy. Almost excited. "Now who should go first? Oh how about Hermione? She seems in the mood right about now so lets get her down with," with that Neville started to come closer to her. "Neville stay back! I'm warning you stay back!" Hermione started to get up but Neville took his wand and made it to wear Hermione was shacked to the ground. Snape was wiggling like a maniac trying to get free. "Now Snape make sure you watch. This will be a great thing to talk about when Hermione comes back for the reunion." Said Neville amused. "Neville, god damn you! Don't you touch her!!" he yelled. Neville was now inches away from Hermione's mouth. "Why? You never liked her either.." and just as he was about to kiss her, a green light shot out from the darkness near the door. It hit Neville and killed him. He fell on top of Hermione. She tried not to scream from the pain his body weight make on top of her. "How many times do I have to save you?" asked Draco smiling. He was twirling his wand in between his fingers. "Draco Oh my god I've never been happier to see you," said Hermione as Draco pushed Neville off her. He then undid her chains and took Snape off the body bind. "Are you all right?" asked Snape in his best teacher voice. "Yes I'm fine but I can't believe Neville did all those horrible things. And the things he was about to do.I don't even what to think about it," Hermione had started to cry when she mentioned then thing Neville was going to do. Then by complete surprise Snape hugged her! 


	8. ch 8

Chapter 8: How do we get out?  
  
Hermione took that chance to cry on someone's shoulder. Even if it was her mean teachers, she still enjoyed having it there. "Hey come on. We need to get out of this place. They are talking about blowing it up. So what ever we do we have to do it fast." Said Draco. Hermione pulled away then remembered Draco told his father where the path let out at. So out of no were she punched him. He looked at her stunned for a moment then asked ," What the hell was that for? Did you want to stay and get raped?" "No but you told your father were the path lets out. Now they could get Harry, Ron and Ginny," she said very angrily. "Look there is more to that then you know. I didn't tell them the right place because he pissed me off before I did tell him so I just made a place up. They should be safe. It's us we have to worry about. Does anyone know of any other ways out?" asked Draco.  
Hermione tough hard then it hit her. "Snape, Draco. Did you guys ever tell Lucius about then path that leads into Hogsmelt?" asked Hermione. "That wont work because Death Eaters have over ran the town. We would be found." Said Draco. "Well what about the path under the womping willow?" asked Hermione. "No we need someone to turn into a small animal," said Snape. "That's right. Well we could always us my time turner to go to the time before Hogwarts was attacked and then slip out. Wait for Harry and them by the exit and all make a run for it." Hermione seemed very excited about using the time turner again. "Sounds good to me." Said Draco. "Me too," said Snape and before they knew it they were going back into time. 


	9. ch 9

Chapter 9: Time is Everything  
  
Hermione got that same sanitation just like she did every time she used the little device. By law of course she wasn't suppose to have it but the law had bigger things to worry about these days then some little toy.  
Hermione had to hold a giggle because Draco and Snape looked absolutely sick. She should have known their first time would do that. But she didn't laugh because of the seriousness of the matter. "Well here we are. About 20 min. before the Death Eaters will arrive. Now lets get out into the forest and get ready to leave," said Hermione. "Wait," Draco grabbed her arm. "What if we just stopped the Death Eaters from ever getting into the school? I mean if we warn the teachers now then they can stop Voldemort's invasion, right?" "No Draco, we are not suppose to interfere with the past. If we did that who knows what will happen. And what would we do? Our people in the past wont need a reason to do all the things we did and that means they wont need a reason to go back in the past and there would be two of each of us here." Said Hermione. Draco smiled, "That means there would actually be someone as good looking as me?" "Come on you idiot," said Hermione as she smacked him. Snape merely rolled his eyes. 


	10. ch 10

Chapter 10: Odd memories  
  
Draco, Snape and Hermione went down the stairs as clam as possible but it was odd to see them together. Especially with Hermione all beat up. If you would have walked by them you would have swore that Draco and Snape were holding her hostage. "OK it's clear," said Snape as he peeked out side. "Lets go. Harry and us will be leaving the dormitory by now," said Hermione.  
Hermione started to leave when a sharp pain shot threw her head. She grabbed it in responds. "Are you OK? What's wrong?" asked Draco. "I don't know. I think my body is not use to the time traveling any more," she said as she lend on the wall. "Well we have to get out of here before Voldemort caches us. Help her." Said Snape to Draco.  
Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and put it around is neck. "Let's go," he whispered to her as he helped her along. Hermione tried her best to help him carry her.  
They were now out of the castle and they could see the stars and moon in the sky. For some reason Hermione was oddly reminded of the night in their 3rd year when all of them had come out of the Womping Willow. Snape was unconsuiose, Pettigrew was about to be turned in and Sirius was going to be set right of all the crime he was blamed for. But things did not turn out like everyone was hoping. Things had gone wrong and Hermione could only hope things didn't happen like that now. Their lives depended on everything going as planed. 


	11. ch 11

Chapter 11: A kiss  
  
"Do you think we will get threw this war?" asked Draco with out even looking at her. Hermione looked over at him. For the first time she noticed his eyes held a small hint of blue. From the angle she was he looked human and no longer a big bully. "What?" "I asked if you though we were going to make it threw the war." He repeated his question but this time looked at her. "I'm not sure. But we are going to try. That's the best any one can do," she said hoping her voice wasn't trembling. Draco then smiled! "I always knew you were smarter then any one thought. I knew hat you would be the one that got us out of this war. Not Potter. You," he said. Hermione could believe this was still Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that called her Mudblood and done all those mean things to her was now telling her she was going to save everyone. This was crazy she couldn't even save herself. "Draco I don't know what you are thinking but time traveling must have really.." Before she could finish Draco kissed her! He kissed her in a deep, long passionate kiss. At first Hermione was going to pull away but his lips just taste so good she found herself kissing him back. Then Harry's face popped into her mind and she did pull back. Draco looked confused. "I can't, Harry.." she stared. "Oh Hermione didn't you hear Neville? Harry cheated on you. He made you look like a slut in front of the whole Gryffondor house. Why would you want to stay with him?" he asked but all Hermione could do was slap him. She then took her arm back and walked faster to catch up with Snape. 


	12. ch 12

Chapter 12: Snape's POV  
  
Snape could see over his shoulder Draco and Hermione kissing and for some reason he felt sad. He had no idea why he would care but he did. Was he falling for Hermione? No! That could, would and should never happen. Right? "You are old enough to be here dad," he told himself. "And she is a student." But this did not stop that feeling he had. Then when Hermione slapped Draco and came to walk by him he felt happy. "Pull your self together Serverus. This is not the time," Snape was fighting his inner mind when Hermione spoke to him. "Do YOU think we are going to survive this war?" she seemed to be looking for something to stop her mind from thinking. Snape looked over at her. "If we all stand together then, yes I think we came survive." (That was a good answer) he told himself. It seemed to make Hermione happier too. All three of them walked in silence now as they entered to forest. No matter how many times you go into the forest, it still scares you. So Hermione and Snape had to control their urge to jump up at every little movement. Once they had finally got to the spot, Draco seemed to think it was best to try and talk with Hermione before Harry and the others got their. "Hermione look I'm sorry. It's just I have been fighting my liking for you for a long time now and I couldn't help it," he said. He did look sorry but Hermione was still not too happy with being call a slut. She was about to tell him it was OK when a very familiar voice spoke from behind them. "I'm sorry too," it said, "For you all are now going to die." 


	13. ch 13

Chapter 13: An old friend  
  
All three of them spun around to see Neville! "Shit!" said Draco. Neville had his wand out and looked just as deadly as he had in the old classroom. "Well guys I did have a little surprise for Snape and Hermione but now that things have changed and I was so luck to see you guys sneaking out, I am just going to have to kill you." Hermione was a little bit happier that Neville had forgot about raping her but she was still scared because she didn't want to die. "Neville just go back to the castle and forget you ever saw us," said Draco. "No! You guys have had it coming for years now and it makes it even better with Draco here. My master will reward me well with the capture of Harry Potter and the death of his friends," said Neville. Hermione couldn't believe their luck. They had to do something before Harry and the rest come out. "Neville my father would be very upset if you killed his only child." Said Draco trying to sound high and powerful. "No he wont. I would have just saved him from doing it. You see Draco you were scheduled to die tonight. By the order of Lucius himself." Draco looked like Neville had slapped him in the face. But unlike most people who would have yelled he was lying, Draco just stood there in silence. He knew Neville was telling the truth. "I suppose I could have a little bit of pleasure before I kill you all. I could see what Potter found that was so great in you. He told me that sex with you was the best in all the 7th seas.  
"No! You stay away from me," she yelled. "My dear girl. You should just enjoy it. Things are a lot better for you that way," said Neville with a Tom Riddle smile. "You son-of-a-bitch. Leave her alone!" yelled Draco as he charged at him. Neville took his wand and stunned Draco and Snape. Then he took his wand and tied then around a tree so they were standing up and facing Hermione and himself.  
Hermione's heart was racing again and she felt like she was going to faint. "You know what my dear? I'm not even going to use magic for this one. I am going to do it the Muggle way."And with that he tossed his wand aside. "Run Hermione just run!" yelled Draco. So Hermione did. She turned around to take off but was to slow and got knocked to the ground. Neville was on top of her. "Please don't do this!" she cried.  
But he was not listening. "I don't know why Harry told you that stuff. I've never had sex before. I'm still a virgin. Please don't do this!" she cried again. Hermione could see Draco and Snape trying furiously to get lose. Draco continued to cuss Neville out. But Neville was too far-gone. He had his mind on only one thing and he undid his pants. 


	14. ch 14

Chapter 14: Soiled  
  
Tears where running down Hermione's face as Neville lifted up her skirt. She felt so exposed with Snape and Draco being forced to watch. "Please don't," was all she could get out of herself as herbody began to shack with the touch of his hand. He felt so disgusting next to her bear skin.  
Everything started to then go hazy like she was under some kind of drug and she had trouble keeping her eyes out. Then with out warning she felt a sharp pain in her lower body. Everything came back quicker then it had left and she was fully awake and aware of Neville inside of her. She yelled out from the pain he was causing. "I guess Potter was lying. You were still a virgin," he said to her in a cold voice. Then before Neville could start to enjoy himself a green light blasted threw the trees and hit him dead on. Once again Neville fell on top of her dead. But this time he had managed to take her dignity.  
  
--------------------Draco's POV---------- No this can't be happening. I'm going to kill Neville if he so much as puts a hand on her. No, now I can't stop him. This isn't right. She is to good of a person to be hurt and humiliated like this. Snape better close his eyes. Oh I have to do something. This I not right. Run Hermione. You need to run. No he got her. The Muggle way? I don't see what the difference is you are still taking her dignity.  
I can't look. This going to send me into depression for years. It's too late. He's got her. She is now a victim of rape. What's that? Some one has killed Neville. Thank god..but they were still too late.  
  
------------------Snape's POV------------ Oh Death Eaters would be better then this. Please just let them come right now and kill us all. Don't let her go threw this. It's inhuman. That Longbottom. Damn him. Damn him to hell. She won't want me to see this. I need to look away. For her sake.  
He did it! I can't believe it! That bastered. He is going to pay. As God and all that is holy is my witness he will pay.  
He's dead?! Wow that was quick. Thanks god. But you work slowly. My..no not my, Our Hermione has been soiled. 


	15. ch 15

Chapter 15: Reunited  
  
Before Draco and Snape could get over to Hermione she had already pushed Neville off her and was curled up to a tree. She was sick to her stomach. So sick that all she could do was hug herself.  
Draco and Snape ran over to her. "Hermione I'm so sorry," said Draco as he went to hug her. But Hermione jumped back and said very quietly, "Don't touch me," Draco retreated his hand quickly. He felt as helpless as she looked. Then all of a sudden Harry ran up to her knocking Draco out of the way. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hermione oh my god what did he do to you?" he asked with tears forming in his eyes. Hermione didn't say anything. She just cried and held his body tight. While they did that Ginny and Ron watched the sad sight. Draco and Snape had walked over to the side. They felt they had seen too much already. Finally Hermione had been able to control herself. She knew she had been violated but this was not going to stop her from having a great life. This was not going to stop her from loving males and trusting people. But there was still something she needed to know. "Harry did you ever tell Neville you sleep with me?" she asked. He looked at her and wiped away so of her tears. "Of course not. I would never do that," said Harry. He looked very sad and older then he really was. "I was going out of my mind when that door shut. I tough I would never see you again." He then kissed her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes. She knew she was being foolish. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good-bye Harry." And she got up and walked over to Draco and Snape. 


	16. ch 16

Chapter 16: Confessions  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how stupid she was being. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that he told Neville and everyone else he had sleep with her. Neville had looked truly surprised when he found out she was a virgin. And she would never forget the look that was in his eyes. It was the look of hunger. Neville was expecting something great. Something that wasn't there. "Hermione what do you mean good-bye? I said no. I wouldn't tell such a lie," said Harry. Hermione looked over at Harry. "Harry do you know what happened to Cho?" she asked. "Yeah Voldemort killed her," said Harry. "What does this have to do with anything?" "Well did you know that Neville was under the impression that you slept with her. Why would he think that? Oh by the way.Ron won the bet. That's were he got that money for his Firebolt 2200. There must have been a lot of people betting on me." Said Hermione. Harry had went white while she talked. Ron had simply bowed his head. "No! You don't know what you are saying. They must have done something to you," said Harry. "Harry just tell her. She has been threw a lot," said Ron weakly. "Shut up Ron. She is just under stress," said Harry. "Yeah Harry they did do something to me. They bet the shit out of me. Put me under the Crucio curse and then I got raped. Any more questions?" Harry swallowed hard. "No? Just admit it. You cheated on me and then made people think I was a whore." She looked like she was going to cry. And she would have if she was not so mad. "You have no clue what you are saying. Just clam down," said Harry. "Harry. Just tell her. Tell her how you and me had our wild nights in the Astronomy Tower." Said Ginny looking completely fed up with everything. "Ginny I don't know.." Harry started "Harry god damn you. Just tell her. Tell her the truth. Tell her how you fucked me and Cho while still dating her. Just do it!" she yelled. She was tearing up and looked a little crazy. "OK!" yelled Harry. "OK I will tell her." He then looked at her Hermione. "Hermione it's true. It's all-true. I had sex with Cho and Ginny. I told the boys I had sex with you because they figured that I just wasn't up to having sex by our 2nd year of dating and I couldn't take them making fun of me any more. So one night I finally said "Well you guys are just mad because Hermione is the best piece of ass out there." And that got their attention. Before I knew it I was telling all kinds of things like how good you were and what all you did. Soon world got around the school. But I'm sorry. I really am," said Harry.  
Hermione would have tough she would have been surprised but for some reason she wasn't. Harry did look sorry. Hermione looked at her old friends. Ron was looking at Ginny in shock. Oddveusly he had not known about her and Harry's late night visits together.  
Ginny was sobbing in her hands because she was ashamed of what she had done. Harry looked sad because he knew he had lost her and his other friend. Ron would never forgive him for ruining his little sister. Then Hermione looked over at her new friends. Snape was looking calm and collective but he had a small smile that was upon his lips. It was a smile that said, "Come with us."  
Draco looked like he wanted to hug and kiss her until the moon fell out of the sky. He held out his hand and offered it to her, "Come on." 


	17. ch 17

Chapter 17: Appointment With Death  
  
Hermione smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to," she said. Draco and Snape smiled bigger. "Hermione please. I love you," said Harry on the ground. "No Harry you love the idea of me. You don't really love me." Said Hermione. Just then a loud blast was heard and the ground shook and the next thing you seen was a giant fire ball in the distance. Hogwarts had been blown up. "The school," said Snape. "It's to late. We can't do anything about it. Lets go before," Snape was stopped by someone finishing his sentence. "Before what? Voldemort comes? Well it looks like you are too late for that," said Voldemort. Death Eaters of all shapes and sizes surrounded him. "Get the boy," said Voldemort. The Death Eaters knew he was talking about Harry and they walked over and pulled him up. "Isn't this nice? We have the boy who lived. One of my betraying Death Eaters. The son of a member from my inner circle. The foolish little girl who my younger self used. And the two troublemakers that has helped him (he pointed at Harry) with my downfall. All here for their appointment with the Grim Riper. How nice." He said as he gave an evil grin. 


	18. ch 18

Chapter 18: Sleeping with the Enemy  
  
"Go to Hell, Voldemort," said Harry with anger. "Oh I think you are first," he said with excitement in his eyes. Voldemort raised his wand and started to point it at Harry.  
Hermione could stand to just do nothing. "Wait!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Aren't you suppose to make Harry suffer more by making him watch his friends die?" she asked. She didn't care how much she hated him right now, she still didn't want to see him dead. Voldemort looked at Harry. "I suppose you are right. That would be a lot of fun," and with out any notice he shot at Ron. Ron fell to the ground dead. Ginny and Harry screamed. Hermione just stood there to shocked to move. She wanted to run over and cradle Ron in her arms but she had to stay still. "Now who is next?" he asked. "Are you sure just killing us like this is such a good idea?" asked Hermione hoping to distract him long enough so she could think of something. "Well you aren't much use and it is a lot of fun," he said as he raised his wand and shot it at Ginny. She screamed and fell to the round dead as well. Hermione's knees were now beginning to shake. "Well maybe we are," Hermione had tough of a plan. But she really did not like it. "Maybe there is a way "I" could be of some serves to you." Voldemort looked at her hard. "I'm listening," he said. Hermione used a sexy walked to get closer to him. Then she took a hand and ran it down his cold, clammy check. "I just know there is something I could give you that you would just like," she said seductively. Voldemort gave a small smile. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I could use you for something."  
Hermione smiled. She was going to save her friends. But that meant she was going to have to sleep with the enemy! 


	19. ch 19

Chapter 19: A Savor  
  
Before anything else could happen several things happened at once. Draco and Snape attacked Voldemort. Several ministry people flew in and began to fight the Death Eaters and Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her to safety.  
  
"Stay here and stay low. You will be safe if you do," said Harry before he jumped in to help. "How dare he tell me to stay low. I'm the one that saved his butt!" tough Hermione. "What more could possibly happen?" then as if though her thoughts had been heard Dumbledore walked into the middle of everything. "Dumbledore!? I tough he lost his mind?" said Hermione out loud but to herself. Dumbledore raised his arms high to the sky and yelled, " Airicoal Tabalut!" Instantly all the Death Eaters and Voldemort fell to the ground. They were all dead!  
Hermione got out from behind the tree and ran up to him. "Dumbledore! You got your mind back." Said Hermione as she gave the old man a hug. "Oh Hermione. Yes, yes I got my mind back. When Hogwarts blew up something inside of me seemed to shot out and I came to my since," he said as he hugged the girl. "What spell was that?" asked Hermione. "I've never heard of it before." "Ah yes it is a very old one. In fact hardly anyone has heard of it. It kills all the evil that is present for a 20-mile radius. But I'm afraid I was to late for the school."  
He looked over in the direction of the school. All of the students and staff had been locked away in it when it blew up. Ron and Ginny were still dead on the ground but so was some one else. 


	20. ch 20

Chapter 20: In Heaven?  
  
"Guys look who is over here," said Draco. Dumbledore and Hermione walked over to where Snape and Draco were. On the ground next to the pile of Death Eaters was Harry. "Oh dear. It looks like Mr. Potter had a change in attitude while I was gone," said Dumbledore. Hermione could not believe it. She had saved his life and in result lost Ron and Ginny. "He wasn't ..evil tough. Just bad." Said Hermione over her shoulder. She was now on the ground next to him. "The spell also kills those who will turn evil in the future. That's why it's so illegal," said Dumbledore looking sad and disappointed. "Now he will never met his parents. He's gone to Hell and they are in heaven," said Hermione as she began to cry. "Oh I don't know about that. Have you ever wondered why Voldemort wanted to kill Lily and James so badly?" asked Dumbledore.  
Hermione, Snape and Draco looked at him. "Because they wanted to take over the Death Eaters. They were a threat to Voldemort's power not because they wanted to distroy them but because they wanted to over rule him," said the old man.  
Hermione looked over at Draco in complete surprise. "Why did you think I would always say Potter was not that great?" asked Draco to her. "But he was a Gryffondor," said Hermione still in disbelief. Dumbledore then lend closer to her. "So was his parents." 


	21. ch 21

Chapter 21: History Books  
  
"Come on Hermione, you need some sleep," said Draco. "Now with my father gone, my mother and I can live in the manor and be happy." "And with Voldemort gone the world can be happy," said Snape. "Right you are Serverus. Right you are," said Dumbledore. "Hey how about all of you guys come and stay at my house for a couple of days. You know to relax," said Draco. "That is nice of you but I really need to get things sorted out with the ministry. You go and have some rest," said Dumbledore. "Yes I will help Dumbledore. But before you guys go," Snape then bent down and kissed Hermione's hand, "Thank you for your help." And with that he walked away. "Well Miss. Granger, are ready for a nice long hot bubble bath and then a nap?" asked Draco as he pulled her up and put her arms around his neck. "Draco," she said softly. "Yes?" he replied softly as well and he starred into her eyes. "Call me Hermione," she said right before she kissed him in another butter melting, cloud 9 kiss. "Hermione," Draco said once they pulled away. Hermione smiled then tough of something. "Oh Dumbledore," Dumbledore stopped and turned around. "Yes Miss. Granger?" "What will the history books say?" Dumbledore smiled. "I think this time around they shall tell the truth," "Which is?" asked Draco. Dumbledore's smile got bigger. "That the brilliant Hermione Granger saved the wizarding world." 


End file.
